totaldramasujirafandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Sujira: Grand Rumble
Total Drama Sujira: Grand Rumble is a 2013 versus fighting game published by Namco Bandai Games and developed by Arc System Works. Based off of the anime and manga franchise, Total Drama Sujira, it is the third fighting installment, and also the successor to the 2010 entry, Warrior's Dream. It is, so far, the fourth game in a tetralogy of selective outings. Instead of Capcom publishing Grand Rumble ''(like they did with the first two games), Namco Bandai Games decided to publish this one. They also wanted to release it worldwide. ASW has recently announced a DLC pack that contains seven new characters, alternate palettes, and three additional stages; all of this was released without a price on September 17, 2013. Gameplay Graphically speaking, ''Total Drama Sujira: Grand Rumble has the characters AND stage backgrounds in a completely 2D style, much more reminiscent of Guilty Gear X2 and Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. The fighting mechanics have also gotten a slight upgrade, for characters can enter a condition known as "Berserk Fury" if they are on the edge of defeat; this enhances the power of their attacks and defense, but their health slowly depletes, and once the player lets their character stay in Berserk Fury, it is an immediate loss. Some of the features from Warrior's Dream ''have come back in full swing. Added changes to the ''Grand Rumble ''title are these: *An "Attract Demo" (a piece of gameplay is shown before the player even starts the game) was implemented; this is not unlike many other fighting games. *Tag battles can be enabled during the Vs., Practice, Online War, and Makai Tournament modes. *A results screen has been added; these usually appear after the end of a fight. Grades rank from "Doomed" (along the lines of an F-) to "Blazing" (along the lines of an A+). *Online capabilities. These include lobbies, player and ranking matches, and spectator events. *You can switch to either Japanese or English voice acting. ''Grand Rumble's Story Mode, this time entitled "The Personification of a Devil Hunter", is heavily based off of the manga, starting with the Sujira Arc and concluding with Ultimate War Arc. The amount of levels have been bumped up to fourteen, with fully voice-acted dialogue exchanges. Instead of Production I.G animating the prologues and endings of each character (as well as the opening sequence), Trigger is behind the work. After a player beats Grand Rumble's story mode with any character for the first time, a special feature known as "Slaughter-a-Devil" is unlocked. In this game mode, you can select any fighter and go up against several independent devils in any order of your choosing; the majority of them are exclusive here and cannot be playable. List of characters Total Drama Sujira: Grand Rumble ''contains a total of 38 playable fighters from the series itself: twenty of which are already selectable from the beginning, while the player is required to unlock the other eighteen combatants under specific accomplishments; "Zen Nekora" and "Kid Ryo" are, technically speaking, their own characters, bumping the roster up to 40. One of the game's first DLC pack's contents, which will be free, includes seven additional characters: Jinmei Sakuzo, Yuta Harada (paired with Taiyō), Tomoki Minamimoto, Hotaru Okuchioji, Kazuya Nokube, Taku Habamaki (from the sequel anime, ''Eva Code), and Erika Ito. Others: NPC; The Personification of a Devil Hunter *Mitsuru **Satsuki Yukino, Carrie Keranen *Tsubasa Kyoda **Koki Miyata, Spike Spencer *Kujira Sonokawa **Hitomi Nabatame, Christine Marie Cabanos *Joshiro Shinjikawa **Hiroki Yasumoto, Tony Oliver *Nagashi Habarushi **Tomokazu Seki, Liam O'Brien *Mysterlady **Yukana, Julie Ann Taylor *Ai Tsunakame **Madoka Yonezawa, Kira Buckland *Rekuto Mamiya **Mitsuhiro Ichiki, Erik Kimerer *Hikaru Tsuchi **Shinnosuke Tachibana, Martel Frasier Tremain *Natebuki Amemiya **Akemi Okamura, Cindy Robinson Others: NPC; Slaughter-a-Devil *Wyvern **Takashi Nagasako, Kyle Hebert *Ame **Hisao Egawa, Doug Stone *Futagoza **Junko Takeuchi (Futago), Kotono Mitsuishi (Za), Sophie Roberts (Futago), Sandy Fox (Za) *Gomi **Kujira, Barbara Goodson *Kasai **Keiji Himeno, Todd Stone *Kumo **Shigeru Chiba, Dave Mallow *Mokuzai **Nobuyuki Hiyama, Jimmy Benedict *Odokemono **Yusuke Numata, Spike Spencer *Dokeshi **Tetsu Shiratori, Darrel Guilbeau *Okami **Masakazu Morita, Sam Riegel *Yuki **Tetsuya Iwanaga, David Vincent *Tanken **Shoto Kashii, Doug Erholtz *Rensa **Hiroyuki Yoshino, Andrew Watton *Kiba **Izumi Kitta, Carrie Savage Stage list *Forest of Sardonism *Chojiakuma Academy *Inshouku Restaurant *Xerxes Moat *Makai World *Habarushi Dojo *Nabatame River *Rooftops of Chojiakuma *Disgustipated Highway *Kiken'na Bonbori *Kyokokuoni *Psychorealm *Heaven *The Underworld *Bloodbathment *MAR's Fortress *Sakkaku Hill; DLC-only *Execution Ship; DLC-only *Giga Pillar; DLC-only Music *Composer: Taku Iwasaki *Theme song performance: "Yume" ~Mugen no Kanata~ by ViViD Reception Aggregate scores *GameRankings: 83.12% (Wii U), 81.27% (PS3), 81.06% (360) *Metacritic: (Wii U) 83/100, (PS3) 81/100, (360) 81/100 Publication scores *Famitsu: 37/40 *Game Informer: 8/10 *IGN: 8.5/10 *Eurogamer: 6/10 *G4: 4/5 *Gaming Bus: A- Commonly cited positives *The game's story mode, often described as being "definitely not short, but sweet"; various publications also expressed their admiration for the anime cutscenes. *Character roster; in particular, IGN and Gaming Bus appreciated the fact that most of the fighters were balanced. On the other hand, Eurogamer thought that the roster was Grand Rumble's "weak point". *The installment's use of the load times; G4 liked how the speed of the loading before combat was "about as fast as Sonic taking the quickest crap in the world". Gaming Bus applauded the use of different character backgrounds as a load screen. *Grand Rumble's audio presentation has been also acclaimed. In particular, the voice acting, according to Eurogamer, was considered one of the highlights of the fighting game. IGN pointed out that the character voices are believable and fun, if not hammy at times. However, G4 criticized them, stating that "each fighter sounds like every other anime role out there". *Online features were mentioned favorably. Eurogamer's Matt Edwards lauded that "he was able to fight anyone in the Asian region without noticeable lagging issues", and also appreciated that the player had the ability to chat with others. Commonly cited negatives *The gameplay, although smooth and exciting, was noted by a few publications to have very little originality. *A lack of modes. Game Informer didn't enjoy much of the ones already playable, either, save for the Story and Practice modes. Details *Developer: Arc System Works *Publisher: Namco Bandai Games *Genre(s): Versus fighting *Mode(s): Single-player, multiplayer, Online multiplayer *Platform(s): Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U *Rating: Teen (ESRB), B (CERO), 12 (PEGI) *Release: April 23, 2013 (Worldwide) *Media/distribution: Blu-ray Disc, DVD Category:Video games